Rainbow Veins
by AshleyandCat
Summary: When you first hear the term 'Greek Mythology', you may think of Zeus, Poseidon, and Athena. Or when you hear 'Camp Half Blood' you might think of Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase, saviors of the Camp Half Blood and Camp Jupiter. What you may not think of is Iris, the rainbow goddess and her seven demigod children. This is their lesser-known tale on how they saved Camp Half Blood.
1. Cammie - First Appearances

**Rainbow Veins**

**Chapter I - Cammie - First Appearances**

* * *

**CAMMIE**

**Long Island, New York.**

* * *

Dandelions and daisies littered the quiet, grassy hill leading into the woods. A lone bumblebee drifted lazily from flower to flower, its soft buzzing the only real sound. A taxicab pulled up beside the hill, stopping abruptly in the middle of the road. A small, red headed teen clambered out, clutching her knapsack and hat to herself. After paying the taxicab driver, along with a generous tip, she lugged her gigantic backpack to the base of the hill. Cammie's lips pursed in confusion. This was not at all what she had expected". She really wasn't sure what she was expecting, but it wasn't this.

Cammie had moved from school to school all throughout her life, always getting in trouble for some reason. She was a hard worker, getting mostly A's and sometimes B's, but never a genuinely bad kid. She was just always in the wrong place at the wrong time. She half expected this to be a trick from her father, maybe sending her to a reformation boarding school. But no, it was just some stupid hill overgrown with weeds. She had nothing against nature, in fact, she rather enjoyed it, but where she was made no sense to her. Cammie's father had called the camp: 'Camp Half Blood'. It seemed like an odd name for a camp. She was sure she had most of her blood. Certainly more than half.

She sighed, and trudged up the hill, stopping midway to pick up a dandelion. She closed her eyes and made a wish. She wished for a number of things, as her father taught her. She wished for her father's wedding to go well, with his soon-to-be wife, Brenda Collinsworth, and that he'd finally be happy again. She wished that her new home would treat her well, and that Brenda's children would be better suited to her father and not disappoint him like Cammie felt she did. She took in a breath, then blew out, sca"ttering the dandelion's feathery seeds.

She watched the feathered fairies twirl and glide in the air, seeking out their new homes.

New homes they would learn to love.

Cammie had been told by her father that 'Camp Half Blood' would be her new home for a few weeks.

She wasn't sure how she felt about the subject of having a new home. She was expected to express her happiness on the situation and thank her father. But honestly she felt indifferent about the whole situation. She had felt like she was being thrown out of the house when her father had told her about this so called camp.

Her father was getting married in the summer, whereas she was spending it in some camp that didn't even exist! It made no sense! Surely he would of wanted his own daughter at his wedding? When Cammie had protested, her father had expressed his concern for the trouble she would bring to the wedding. He didn't want trouble knocking on his doorstep.

That had hurt.

Did her father really love her if he was sending her away for being a troublemaker?

Endless thoughts and doubts ran through her head as she continued to walk.

She reached the bottom of the hill to see a tall archway, the words 'Camp Half Blood' were faded on the wood. She tipped her head to the side and raised an eyebrow. A random Grecian style archway scattered in the beautiful New York countryside? That was something you didn't see everyday. It was certainly not what she had been expecting. She inhaled deeply, trying to keep her nerves down, before drawing near to the arch.

It seemed deserted of people, perhaps she was the only one there? However, in the sky, it looked as if winged horses were flying. Cammie rubbed her eyes, "That's not possible," she murmured. She set down her bag, to get a closer look. It had to be some sort of weird bird, not a winged horse. What was it called again? Oh, yes, a Pegasus. Suddenly, behind her, Cammie heard a shout. She turned quickly, but she would regret it. A loud shot fired through followed by her deafening scream, as an orange splat appeared on her white blouse.

* * *

_**AN: Cat here! This is our first fanfic so please be kind! It's only short and sweet. Reviews are welcome!**_


	2. Hayley - Training

**Rainbow Veins**

**Chapter II - Hayley - Training**

* * *

**HAYLEY**

**Camp Half Blood.**

* * *

Today had started out like any other normal day at camp: wake up, battle with the siblings over shower dominance, finally get in the shower after waiting for Kennedy to come out, dress in some cool tshirt and shorts before brushing hair and leaving the bath

oom.

Pretty average.

That's what you could call Hayley Stevens. Pretty average. Sarcastic, witty, clever, bookworm and average.

Today her brown hair was tied back in a ponytail and she wore a black shirt that said 'nothing to wear.' A light mask of foundation covered the canvas that was her face and eyeliner decorated the windows to her soul. Flipflops decorated her feet, which changed colour every time she walked. She was the eldest daughter of Iris, the rainbow goddess, at 18 years old. She was the second eldest out of her five siblings, with Butch being the eldest and cabin counsellor at 19.

She and Butch got along okay, just like how brothers and sisters were expected to act. They had both been claimed when they first arrived at camp and had shared cabin eleven with each other for many years. It had just been the two of them up until recently when Percy Jackson had made the gods claim their other children. Four other siblings had joined them and they had gotten their own cabin.

Life was sweet.

The cabin had been designed by Butch and Hayley. It was every colour of the rainbow and had a rainbow above the door. Though that was the initial design, the cabin often changed colours depending on what the siblings were feeling. Right now it was just a very simple, plain, wooden cabin with the rainbow being the only speck of colour. It had been Tasha'a turn to pick the cabin for the month. She had gone with simple and sweet.

Speaking of Natasha, Hayley shared a bunk with her and the two were very close. They often had lengthy conversations about books, or school, or boys, just about anything of interest really. Their bond ran deeper than sisters. Hayley had taken Natasha under her wing when she had first arrived at camp, not even knowing that the sixteen year old was a child of Iris. It was a delightful surprise when the pair had found out at the campfire that they were sisters. They hadn't left each other's side since.

Hayley skipped over to her bunkbed and picked up a frying pan and wooden spoon she always kept by her bedside. An odd thing to have, but Hayley was rather odd herself. She grinned mischievously and began to bang the spoon against the pan, creating a large racket. "Alright, everyone out! It's breakfast time!" Hayley yelled. Butch was already at the breakfast table, he always left Hayley to deal with getting people out of bed in the mornings. There was collective groan as the fellow siblings were forced to move out of the cabin in an orderly fashion. Hayley cackled evilly as she closed the door behind her and ran to get breakfast.

Of course, Kennedy was the first one in the bathroom as she was every morning. Which left Hayley's other siblings, Sam and Jared, groaning and pounding on the door.

"There's no point in doing that. I'm gonna be in here for at least another ten minutes!" Kennedy called from the other side of the door.

Hayley shook her head, silently laughing. It was no use trying to get into the bathroom before Kennedy. Kennedy was certain she had to look picture perfect every morning before anyone outside the cabin saw her.

About forty five minutes later, all six siblings sat at the food hall, eating greedily.

Hayley had her usual: orange juice, a piece of toast, sausage, and assorted fruit. Kennedy stuck with having a fruit salad with a small glass of water. Jared had a certain cereal with multi colored marshmallows in different shapes. His drink was the milk left over in his bowl after he finished the cereal. Both Sam and Butch had waffles, Butch however had a separate dipping pond of syrup, whereas Sam dumped practically half the bottle of syrup all over his waffles. Both of them had orange juice. Natasha has a balanced breakfast. Fruit, toast, a small bowl of oatmeal, which Sam always gagged at, bacon, and a tall glass of milk.

The siblings all had their own tastes, but it worked.

Hayley was in the middle of eating the sausage when Butch decided to clear his throat and talk. "I propose we train today." There was a yes from Sam, while Jared shared a look with Tasha. The children of Iris knew that training meant. It was time to get out the paintball guns and blasting any poor soul they could find.

Chiron had tried banning the paintguns many a time but that had only angered the siblings' mother, so, unfortunately, camp was forced to suffer the wrath of the Rainbow Siblings. The siblings loved it though, they thought it was glorious and there was no other activity in the world that could match its glory.

Hayley did not manage to gulp down the remaining sausage before Kennedy spoke. "What are we splitting up into this time?" The pink diva inquired, boredom was evident in her tone. She was more concerned about her nails then sibling bonding time.

Butch shrugged lightly. "That's up to Hayley to decided. She is our strategist after all." All the siblings turned to their attention the Hayley, who just looked embarrassed that she had half a sausage sticking out of her mouth. She made a few sounds, trying to tell them she would be done in a moment. However it didn't come out that way and with a sausage in her mouth it just made things worse.

Butch's face paled when Sam cracked up laughing. Sam was highly inappropriate. He laughed so loud he drew the attention of other tables.

Hayley felt herself heat up from embarrassment. Tasha had a look of sympathy for Hayley and scowled at her older brother. She touched his hand, making his skin turn blue. That soon stopped his laughter.

"Ugh! Tasha!" Sam jumped up, looking revolted, turning back to his normal color. "Stop doing that!"

Hayley hid a smile, but answered Butch after she swallowed the rest of the sausage, sending one last glare at Sam. "I think, we let Red," she gestured to Butch, "And yellow," she nodded to Jared, "Go over by the Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades cabins, they'll be in the Power Zone. Pink and Blue," she glanced at Kennedy who was applying another coat of lipstick. Natasha was smiling at Sam, a bemused look on her face. "They can be in the Beauty Zone. You know, Aphrodite, Hera, and the lesser knowns. Green and Purple," she pointed to herself, and nodded at Sam, "We'll be by the Necessities Zone. Athena, Training course, Food Hall, and Entrance, alright? And Tash, see if you can recruit Percy, I know he loves this," She stood up, gathering her plate and utensils and throwing them away. "Alright Rainbows, let's gear up, grab the wallows, and spread out."

Hayley stared at the empty bed. Orange. Hayley always paid her respects to where the seventh member of their rainbow had once been before each game of Paintball War. She sighed. Kayla was Kennedy's closest sister, and Kennedy had never recovered after her death. Hayley placed the orange paintball gun on Kayla's bed, took one last glance, then headed out.

"Ready to go?" Came the voice of Sam. She ruffled his hair when she joined him. Sam simply stuck his tongue at her playfully and she grinned back in reply.

Hayley rolled her eyes as she slung the green paintgun over her shoulder. Green. Her favourite colour. At birth Iris had given each of her children a colour. There were always seven children of Iris as they represented the seven colours of the rainbow, except now that Kayla was gone, they had to make due with six.

Hayley was green, Sam was purple, Kennedy was pink, Tasha was blue, Jared was yellow and Butch was red. Only orange was missing. It used to be Kayla until she passed away in the second Titan war. It pained Hayley to talk about her late sibling, so she didn't think about Kayla. Kennedy took Kayla's death the hardest. She was still grieving now but hid it with make up and high heels.

Poor Kennedy.

The brother and sister conversed with one another casually as they strolled along. Hayley and Sam walked to their positions, ready for some intense 'training.'

"This is Team Greeple. We're in positions. How's Team Blink and Team Rellow?" Hayley spoke into her walkie talkie quietly. She turned and saw Sam in the Food Hall, munching on some chips. "Purple! Get back and man your position! Ugh, I swear, it's like I work with a toddler," She grumbled and rubbed her temples from frustration.

The walkie talkie crackled as one of her siblings replied. "Team Blink here." It was Tasha. "We're in our position and we've got Percy on board. Although Kennedy keeps flirting with him. Would it be worth having Team Rellow send over Annabeth?"

"That would be a horrible idea." Jared replied almost immediately, not allowing Hayley time to reply. "You know how she tries to stop our strikes whenever she finds out about them, over."

Hayley nodded slightly in agreement and picked up the walkie talkie. "Annabeth would be a very bad idea, Blue. Just turn Pink's hair grey. She hates that and will start working again, over."

"Roger that."

A moment later, a shrill shriek of disgust that came from Kennedy was heard from the other side of camp. Hayley smiled to herself, high-fiving Jared, this would be a good 'training' session. "Alert! Team Greeple! The Hawk... Annabeth I mean, she's nearing! Abort? Over." Came Jared's worried voice from the walkie talkie.

"No. Stand your ground. Distract her. If necessary, you may shoot, but hide yourselves if you do. You don't want that rage right now. Over." Hayley barked.

"Sis! We have trouble!" Sam cried and came running round the corner. "Annabeth is literally about to turn that corner." He gestured to where he had just come from.

Hayley's eyes widened. "Ready your weapon!" She yelled and wielded the paintgun like she had been doing it her entire life. Her and Sam hid in the bushes, trying to avoid Annabeth. The famous daughter of Athena rounded the corner. She looked furious, as if searching for someone. She heard the rustling and low whispering in the bushes. She scowled at started to head over, ready to give Sam a piece of her mind. Hayley's determined light played in her eyes, a light she only got when training. "Fire at will!" She yelled and a green paintball flew from the paintgun.

Annabeth screamed, trying to block the hits with her arms. At first it seemed like the Iris children were winning. Suddenly she began to dodge them and surged forwards towards them.

"No fair! Her mom instincts are coming in! She could kill us at any moment!" Sam griped, firing quickly at Annabeth. She was still being pelted, but not as much. Her once pristine orange Camp Half Blood shirt was covered in greens and purples.

Hayley cringed as Annabeth was within a few feet of them now, "If I go down, keep fighting! Avenge me!" She yelled into the walkie talkie.

Sam rolled his eyes, "Drama queen," he muttered, then shot Annabeth in the kneecap. Because of how close they were to her, the shots were hard.

Annabeth yelped, as she doubled over and clutched her leg angrily. "Ugh! Seriously?" She swore.

"Run! Run for it Greenie! Don't be a skank!" Sam called to Hayley feigning exhaustion. "I can't make it much longer..."

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "Okay first off, it's shank, not skank if you're referring to one of my favorite book series, and two, who's the Drama queen now?" She chastised, crossing her arms. Sam got up sheepishly.

"Alright, let's go," he muttered. They ran off, leaving Annabeth shouting unintelligent words at them.

"How's it going over there?" Echoed the voice of Butch as the two demigods fled from a raging Annabeth.

Sam snatched the walkie talkie from Hayley and put it to his mouth. "We've taken the Hawk down. She will head to the infirmary after she has recovered from our attack, so all units steer clear of that area." Sam commanded. He let out a nervous laugh before speeding up his pace.

Hayley let out a yelp of surprise as she skidded and fell to the ground. Her ankles were extremely weak and had given up on her. She swore when she landed on the ground. "Stupid ankles. Even when I wear the flattest shoes I can they still mess up." She was about to push herself up when thought she saw Annabeth behind them. "Sam! Quickly fire!" She panicked.

Sam did exactly as he was told and whizzed round on his feet, firing away. His shots missed the demigod, who wasn't Annabeth at all. It was Katie Gardner, a sweet natured daughter of Demeter. The paintball flew past her in a random direction. Sam didn't think anything of it and apologised profoundly to Katie. She laughed and said it was fine before heading on her way. She was so polite and a great friend of Hayley's. Katie gave the green rainbow sibling a wave and a friendly smile as she passed by. Hayley grinned back. However she was soon brought back to reality by a scream of pain.

* * *

**_AN: Cat here again! Thank you for the lovely reviews my darlings :). Ashley and I are really happy that you're enjoying this story._**

**_Reviews are welcome!_**

**_-Cat_**


	3. Sam - That Awkward Moment When

**Rainbow Veins**

**Chapter III - Sam - That Awkward Moment When...**

* * *

**SAM**

**Camp Half Blood**

* * *

Paintball had been great, up until the point where Sam shot a red-headed girl in the stomach. What's more, she was actually pretty attractive. Hayley and him were both holding paintball guns. Perhaps he could pin this one on Hayley. "Sam, seriously? You just nailed that poor girl!" Hayley came up behind him, frowning profusely. "And did you put an orange cartridge in?" She asked suspiciously, arching her left eyebrow. Sam grinned sheepishly.

"I wanted more ammo in case Annabeth attacked us. At least I was prepared!" He argued, slinging his paint gun over his shoulder.

"Ugh, oh my Gods, Sam! Sometimes you can be so dense! If you run out of ammo, then you put down your gun and sign out through the Walkie talkie! That means you're dead. It's part of training! We need to be able to recover if one of us goes down. Not take extra ammo. There's no extra ammo in war." Hayley lectured her sibling. "Besides, orange belongs to the Orange member, which we lack at the moment."

Sam turned from his sister, ignoring her words now. The girl he accidentally shot was actually pretty hot. She didn't look older than fifteen, but no younger that thirteen. Being a genius at guessing ages, he estimated she was around the age of fourteen. "Only a two year difference. Hm. Not bad. You can get her. You da man," he gave himself a pep talk, "You can get anyone in this camp," and indeed that was mostly true. Many girls liked Sam for his looks and devious nature, but inside the scheming head of his, it was similarly wired like Kennedy's. Kennedy was boy-crazy and super flirty. Sam was girl-crazy and a big flirt. He was only interested in short-term relationships. Commitment? He shuddered at the word. But this new girl, she could be good for a little while.

"Are you even listening to me?" Hayley demanded furiously.

"Nope," Sam leered, snickering at Hayley's angered features. "If you excuse me, I'm going to go introduce myself to that lovely new girl," he winked.

Sam strolled over confidently to the fallen girl. He offered out his hand when he reached her and flashed her a dashing smile. She tipped her head to the side and gave him a curious look before taking the outstretched hand and hauling herself up. "Thanks." She muttered, meeting Sam's eyes.

Sam's eyes shone like the sun as he prepared to pick up another girl. He touched her shirt, changing the colour back to white. The girl looked perplexed at what he had just done but Sam payed little attention to it. Instead he just winked flirtatiously at her. "Your breasts remind me of Mount Rushmore." The girl with the orange hair back up a bit. This guy was creepy. Sam laughed at her and pulled her close. "My face should be among them." He said seductively, learning in the kiss her. Cammie struggled, clearly feeling very violated by the situation.

Cammie quickly reached up her hand, pushed it in his face, and shoved him backwards. She practically gagged at his over-the-top moves. Once he wasn't in the face zone anymore, she kicked him in the shins - hard. Sam yelped in confusion and pain, falling down. "What the heck man?" He cried, rubbing his shin.

"Look, I don't know who you are Mister Pick-up-Chicks or what manners you were taught, but where I come from, nobody would ever touch a girl like that unless they were dating... Or something. Yeah!" She yelled defiantly at him, kicking his side. "And you shot me in the stomach with a paintball gun! And then you magically made it change colors?! And there's Pegasi flying around! And I have no clue where in the Hades I am!" She almost kicked him again, just out of pure frustration, but was pulled back by strong arms.

"What's going on here?" Butch demanded. Hayley hid a smile.

"Sam tried to make a move on the new girl. She obviously had other plans." She winked at Cammie, grinning form eat to ear. It was a little childish being happy about seeing a (half) brother being kicked to the ground by a much smaller young lady, but she couldn't help it. It was too funny.

"Sam, is this true?" Butch asked, a low growl in his voice. Sam eased himself to his feet, rubbing his tender shins.

"Well yeah, but I didn't know she was going to viciously attack me,"

Sam glared at his sister when she broke down laughing. She always found his antics hilarious. He caught his big brother's piercing gaze and Sam grinned sheepishly, trying to shrug the guilty feeling off him. He would not admit it but Sam desperately wanted Butch's approval. Butch was everything he wanted to be. Well, not everything since Sam liked girls instead of boys. He ignored his brother's looks by turning his attention to the ginger ninja. Sam's eyes narrowed. He could get any girl he wanted, just not this one. Weirdly that made him want her even more.

Cammie crossed her arms, "Somebody better be doing some explaining around here, or I'm going to call the police," she warned, taking out her cell phone. In reality, due to her crappy service, she had no cell reception. However, she wasn't afraid to threaten.

Hayley gasped. "Put down the cell phone honey. Turn it off. Please," she instructed calmly.

"Gods, does she want us all killed?" Sam grumbled, giving Butch a 'can-you-believe-her?' look.

"Why? Afraid they'd bust you for harassing a minor?" Cammie hissed, glaring at Sam.

Hayley took a deep breath, "Okay, honey, listen. I'm Hayley, that's Sam and Butch. What's your name?" she pointed to each one. "Look, we're not here to hurt you. Sam here, the one who was being an idiot during our training and shot you in the stomach. Butch is our cabin leader. Do you know why you're here? Do you know who your parent is?" Cammie slowly turned off her phone, which was about to die from low battery anyway.

"There we go." Hayley smiled reassuringly.

However Hayley's smile was quickly wiped from her face. "You're crazy." Cammie said, eyeing the three siblings cautiously. She took a few steps back from panic.

Sam rolled his eyes at the girl. The new demigods always denied knowing what was up with their family, it drove him up the wall. He opened his mouth to speak before Butch shot him a warning look, instantly shutting him up.

Hayley frowned and spoke again, her voice still possessing those gentle and soothing tones. "Your mother or father. Tell me. Do you know much about them? How much do you know about them?" She asked curiously, waiting for an answer.

Cammie glared at Hayley stubbornly. "Don't start prying into my private life." She snapped, making Sam stifle a laugh. She was cute when she was angry

.

Hayley's voice lost all softness and she snapped back, her patient was running thin. "Tell me."

Cammie leveled eyes with Hayley. "Why do you want to know? It's none of your business!" She cried. "Why is it any of your business that my father dumped me here right before his wedding because he didn't want trouble?! Why is it any of your business that my mother ran out on us first chance she got?! Why is it any of your business that my father hates me?! Why do you want to know about that? Does it make you feel better about yourself that you have a better life than me?" Cammie sobbed, bursting into tears. Cammie's brave demeanor had shattered, she looked like an innocent little girl, lost and confused.

Sam suddenly felt a little disgusted with himself, trying to get with someone so young. "Hayley, she's been through a rough day, lay off. She's probably confused and hurting, and not just from the paintball from the looks of it,"

Sam watched his sister's eyes sparkled in delight and curiosity at the information she had received. She was using that clever brain of hers to place the pieces together. Her expression softened and she looked directly at the sobbing child. She spoke in a gentleness Sam had heard her use around Jared or Tasha a few times, but never on a stranger. So it shocked him that she chose to use that tone now. "Hey, I know how you feel. I was abused for ten years until I found camp. I hardly leave as it is safe here. It is safe for people like us." She emphasised the 'us.' This caught the ginger's attention and she stopped sobbing for a few moments, waiting for Hayley to continue. "You're a demigod, which means half human, half god. We are descended from the Greek gods themselves, as ridiculous as that sounds. But you have to believe me." Her voice gained a tone of desperation and it cracked a little. "All of us here are just like you. We all cause trouble when we are out of camp, that's because monsters hunt us and try to destroy us." She caught Cammie's disbelieving face and sighed. She shot Sam a look of frustration. Sam just laughed at his sister, he had felt the same as the girl when he had first arrived and had been presenting with the same lecture by Hayley. Hayley continued. "You probably have dyslexia and ADHD, right? We do too. Your mind isn't wired for English, it's wired for Ancient Greek - hence why you have problems with English. ADHD are your fighting instincts coming into play, it's what has been keeping you alive all these years." Hayley explained, she crouched down to Cammie's level. "Your mother didn't walk out on you and your father. She had to leave because Zeus, the King of Gods, decreed that the gods had to leave their children just after birth. Trust me, your mother didn't want to leave, but she had to. She's been keeping watch on you, just like all the gods do on all their children. She's so proud you've made it to Camp Half Blood. You're free to be yourself."

Cammie nodded, slowly understanding. "So, two questions: how do I know which goddess is my mother? And are those real Pegasi?" She asked, pointing to the dark winged horse flying. It was joined by a few others.

Sam grinned, "It is indeed little lady, and I'll take you to ride one sometime," he winked, "Say, Friday night?" He knew this would get the girl's attention. Sadly, he was wrong.

"Listen bucko, I'm not interested, okay?" She huffed exasperatedly.

Hayley smirked at Sam.

"Your parents will claim you soon. I suggest you keep yourself busy until campfire. That's when most of the claiming of kids happen. I could give you a tour of camp if you like-" Hayley gasped, her voice caught in her throat. She pointed above the ginger's head. "Sam," she whispered, "Is that what I think it is?"

Sam's eyes widened at the rainbow hovering just above the girl's head. Oh schist. He shared a look with Hayley, they both knew what that mark meant. They knew it all too well. It was the very thing that had confirmed they were siblings.

Cammie frowned at them and tried to look at the top of her head, "What the heck are you guys staring at?" She raised an eyebrow when Hayley's eyes widened. "What?"

Sam gasped. The rainbow had turned orange. That meant the set was complete. Iris had claimed her seventh child of the rainbow.

Sam had been hitting on his sister.


	4. Cammie - It's Tradition, Just Go With It

**_AN: Cat here! Sorry this story took so long to update! Ashley and I have been pretty busy with finals and stuff. Also we live in two different time zones so it takes a while to write because we have to wait for the other one to get online! But thank you for your kind reviews so far and here is the next chapter! Tell us what you thought of this chapter in the reviews! Criticism is welcome!_**

* * *

**Rainbow Veins**

**Chapter IV - Cammie - "It's tradition, just go with it."**

* * *

**CAMMIE**

**Camp Half Blood**

* * *

"I'm serious! What are you guys looking at?" Cammie said, her brow furrowed in confusion. Realizing they were looking above her, she glanced up too. "What is that?!" She cried, horrified at the small orange rainbow floating over her head. "Get it away!" She batted her hands, trying to smack it away. Her hands went right through it, as if we're a hologram, or a ghost of some sort.

She failed to see Butch step forward, the only one who wasn't in shock at this sudden turn of events. "You've been claimed." He explained simply. "Hail Cammie, daughter of Iris, Lady of the Rainbow and Hera's personal messenger." He then took a bow stance.

Cammie turned to look at him, utterly confused. The orange rainbow above her head was fading. "Say what now? Why are you bowing to me?!"

"It's a tradition, just go with it," Hayley said hastily to Cammie.

Butch rose again, "Did anyone catch what color her rainbow was? I could've sworn I saw orange but..." His voice trailed off.

"It was orange," Sam confirmed, "Looks like these are yours now," Sam pressed something on his paintball gun and took out an orange cartridge-looking object, and handed it to Cammie. "Sorry again for nailing you with the gun, and for every moment after," he said awkwardly. His self seemed to have changed, instead of being flirtatious, he was now being more of a gentleman.

Cammie held the cartridge in her hands, confused as to what she was to do with it. Her backpack still lay on the ground, which she didn't mind too much, but would rather have it safe in a room. "Do I get a room? Or is this like a camp where you sleep outdoors? That's fine if it is, I like nature." She assured them quickly.

Butch seemed a little lost in his thoughts so failed to answer Cammie. Hayley saved the day by replying to orange's question. "We share a cabin." She explained, waving a hand dismissively. "It's not hard to miss. It's big and is currently a bright pink." Her voice turned very bitter at the mention of pink.

"Pink? Why pink? I thought it was the rainbow goddess? Shouldn't it be indigo or something?" Cammie pointed out. Hayley gasped in horror. Sam clapped a hand over Cammie's mouth, his eyes wide.

"Never say that again, especially around Kennedy," he said, looking around him worriedly.

"Even though Iris is the Rainbow Goddess, she hates the color indigo. It shouldn't even be a real color honestly. It's literally just purple and blue mixed together. It's barely creative. At least pink looks a little different from red. No matter how many times mom has tried to replace Indigo with pink with the human mortals, they deflect it. They have this thing with a guy named Roy G. Biv or something." Hayley explained, "But Iris can change that here, so she replaced indigo with pink."

Sam rolled his eyes and pretended to gag. "Kennedy, our sister, has been glorifying over this fact since Mom changed it. She won't let any of us forget that Mom prefers pink." Her crossed his arms and smirked. "Personally I think purple is the best colour." As if to prove a point he touched Hayley's skin and it turned purple within a couple of seconds.

Cammie's new found sister shrieked in rage. "Sam!" She yelled. "Just because my skin is capable of changing colour, there is no need to change the colour of it every two seconds."

"Wait, since I had an orange rainbow, does that mean my color is... orange?" Cammie asked, politely changing the subject. Sam and Hayley went quiet. Hayley's skin turned back to her normal shade of pale.

"Another thing, don't mention what color you are in front of Kennedy for a little bit. She's still... Recovering," Sam suggested warily. Cammie was confused.

"Wouldn't she figure it out though? I mean, I assume you have everyone but indigo and orange, and since you just said Iris doesn't like indigo, that would lead me to believe that Kennedy would find out as soon as she stepped into the cabin," Cammie said, as if calculating all of this in her brain.

"Then let's let Kennedy find out for herself," Sam said, to this, he received a smack to the back of the head from Hayley.

"I say we just tell her. She'd be angrier if we didn't," Hayley told him, putting a hand on her hip, and gestured to Cammie.

Cammie watched Sam shoot his sister a warning look. They knew something she didn't. "You know how Kennedy will be if she finds out about Kayla being replaced." He stated simply and shrugged. The name seemed to cause both siblings an unwritten pain. A pain, Cammie noted by the looks on their faces, that ran deep.

Hayley's eyes contained a sad light, a complete contrast to her light, friendly attitude a few minutes ago. Tears welled in her eyes and Cammie was worried she was going to cry. She took a sharp breath in before stopping herself as a girl walked over to Sam and her.

The girl had long, dark brown hair and big, doe shaped eyes. Her expression was kind and gentle. She looked like she was an easy person to talk to and would listen and generally be interested in what you had to say. However underneath that caring face there was a worrying glint in her eyes. She wore the trademark camp half blood shirt, however instead of it being orange it was blue. She wore a pair of shorts and a old looking pair of sandles. Wristbands decorated her arms and a headband rested in her hair.

"Who's Kayla?" Cammie inquired, her eyes were filled with concern, "And how am I replacing her?"

The blue shirted girl bowed her head, "We can talk about that later, alright? And Sam, don't mention to Kennedy about the stolen orange ammo, okay?" She turned to Cammie directly, "Hi," she smiled warmly, "I'm Tasha,"

Hayley stood up straight, clearing her throat, "Sam, go make sure Kennedy doesn't come back to the cabin for a little while. I'm going to go tell Chiron that we have a new camper. Of course he probably already knows this, the man knows everything." Hayley scoffed, "Tasha, would you mind showing, Cammie is it?" Hayley checked. To this, she received a nod from Cammie. "Yes, well, would you mind showing Cammie around camp, make her feel a little more at home?"

The girl in the blue shirt, or Tasha as Cammie had learnt she was called, nodded promptly in understanding. Hayley looked to Butch and he lifted his head little. A silent language bonded the two. They had been together since Butch was thirteen and Hayley was twelve, for years the pair only had each other and had formed a new way of communication for more private matters.

The pair were heading off into the distance as Tasha turned to Cammie. "Right Cammie, sister..." Cammie watched Tasha paused and then grin in delight. "Sister... Yes. I like that, I like it a lot." Her grin grew and shone like the sun, instantly making Cammie feel warmer. She turned her attention back to her sister. "What do you say at a tour around camp?"


	5. Tasha - Cammie Is Confused

**Rainbow Veins**

**Chapter V - Tasha - Cammie Is Confused**

* * *

**CAMP HALF BLOOD**

**TASHA**

* * *

"This is the campfire. I like it here because we really feel like a family when everyone crowds around the campfire." Tasha was trying to give Cammie a tour of camp, and trying her hardest to be informative and make thisRaibbow tour interesting. Thankfully she was not failing. She smiled faintly. "In recent years this place has got quite crowded so now we are forced to sit in our cabins. So you'll be spending quite a bit of time with your new found siblings." She gave Cammie a thumbs up and a warm smile, a genuine warm smile. "Any questions?" Tasha inquired, wanting to be as helpful as possible.

"Well, would you mind introducing me to my cabin mates... Er, siblings? And well, I don't know you very well. I kind of forgot your name already." Cammie admitted sheepishly, brushing stray ginger hair out of her face. "And which cabin is which?" Cammie felt utterly humiliated. She felt like a joke. She karate chopped an overly flirty boy who apparently was now her brother, and was currently being given a tour around her new home. Problem was, her tour guide, Tanya? Cammie couldn't remember. Whatever the tour guide's name was, she seemed to be very relaxed. Which was alright, but she used language with Cammie as if she'd been there for years. It made her feel... confused.

Tasha's face remained set in that calm mould. If anything her smile only grew and relief may of even flooded to her face. She loathed giving tours, it was just to tedious! Her voice was soft and reassuring. She placed a supportive hand on Cammie's shoulder, their eyes meeting. "It's perfectly alright! I forgot most people's names when I first came." She beamed down at the ginger. Removing her hand from Cammie's shoulder, she continued to speak. "You have six siblings." She stated, "The oldest is Butch, who is 19. He is shortly followed by Hayley, who is 18. Butch is the counsellor of the cabin and Hayley is the co-counsellor, although it is really the other way round." She winked at Cammie playfully and giggled. "Next we have Sam, he's the one that tried to flirt with you. He flirts with absolutely everyone, so don't feel bad. He's 17 and thinks he's a real lady's man." There was a hint of bitter disgust in Tasha's tone. "Kennedy and I are the same age, 16, but Kennedy is the older one by six months. So I'm nearer 15. I'm Tasha, hi!" She gave a small wave and laughed again. She inhaled sharply, suddenly taking on a serious attitude. "Then there is Jared. He is 15 and was the youngest before you came! He is..." She fiddled with her hands hesitantly, trying to the find the right word to describe her baby brother. "Grouchy." She finally settled on the word and continued. "Yes, he is very grouchy. But sweet all the same. He's just a shy. All I'm saying is be aware of him when you first meet him." Tasha warned, eyeing Cammie threateningly. She suddenly grinned and began to skip around gleefully. "And then there is you!" She said in a singsong voice. "You are the youngest and the seven colour to the rainbow. We all live in cabin 14, you can't miss it, it's bright pink at the moment." Tasha rolled her eyes at the mention of that colour. "I hope you enjoy yourself here, Cammie." She began to head to the next place, with Cammie in toe, before gasping and spinning round on heels. "One more thing!" She paused. "No actually three. Hayley has a thing with skittles. She throws them at the campers for 'Rainbow hour' at a random time every week. Agree with her that skittles are supreme when compared to M &amp; M's. Jared didn't agree and got disowned by the cabin for a week." Cammie's eyes widened. "Two, we paintball cabins quite frequently during the weeks here. Every child of Iris is expected to take part. Welcome to the team, kiddo!" She shook Cammie's hand. "Last thing! Don't be surprised to wake up during the night and see your siblings awake. They never sleep. It's all to do with this thing where they glow when they sleep and the danger that their 'colours will combust' in their sleep and they die. Quite stupid, really."

"Wait... Colors combusting? What does that even mean?" Cammie interjected, raising a finger to interrupt. "Like, how does that work? And what do you mean by color? Do we all have assigned colors? Or is it just mumbo jumbo?" Cammie needed answers. Answers kept her sane. The lack of answers was driving her insane, but also the thought of her father getting rid of her. Cammie felt a wave of loneliness wash over her. "Actually," she cleared her throat, "Can we just go to the cabin? I'm not feeling so great." The ginger admitted, rubbing her temples.

Tasha frowned, tipping her head to side curiously. "Sure..." She raised an eyebrow, scanning over Cammie. "You don't want to get checked out in the infirmary first? It will only take a few minutes to get there." Tasha offered.

Cammie shook her head. She was set on going to the Cabin. She forced a smile onto her face, trying to hide the sadness lurking behind her eyes. "I'm fine. I would like to go and see the place I'll be staying in for the rest of summer." Tasha eyed Cammie again before reluctantly taking her to the home of the Rainbow Siblings.

Cammie stopped at the door.

"JARED! Where did you put my makeup bag?!" A shrill voice screamed from inside.

Cammie glanced at Tasha nervously. "Is that Kentucky? Or whatever her name is?" She asked, now a little scared to enter.

"It's probably in the bathroom. I didn't touch it." Came a gruff reply.

"Please! We all know you love yourself some guyliner." The female voice snapped back.

"Shut up! I do not!"

Cammie backed away from the door. "Is it always like that?"

Tasha laughed nervously, rubbing the back of her neck sheepishly. "More or less." She admitted.

"Stop it." A new voice cut in, it belonged to a female.

A few seconds later a ear-piercing scream erupted from one of the siblings. "HAYLEY!" A light beam shot passed the door, making Cammie collapse on the ground from shock.

Tasha was instantly by her sister's side. "Oh my gods are you okay? Please tell me you're okay." She was waved off fretting about her sister as Cammie pushed herself up.

"I'm good, I'm good, just a little startled, that's all," Cammie assured her. "Should we come back later? Maybe I will check out the infirmary," she said aloud, looking longingly at the building.

Tasha opened her mouth to reply but promptly shut it when she felt someone's presence looming over her and Cammie. "I think it's best you guys head in." Said the voice. The voice was low and commanding. Tasha physically relaxed when she heard Butch's voice. She spun round on heels and saluted the macho man before heading into the cabin.

Cammie trailed after her, looking weary and wary. This was going to be a long summer...

* * *

**_AN: Cat here! Sorry this update took so long. Ashley and I were really busy with school :/. But we are both on holiday now and can supply you with an update! Please enjoy._**


	6. Cammie - Human Lavalamps

**Rainbow Veins**

**Chapter VI - Cammie - Just Lile Human Lavalamps**

* * *

**CAMMIE**

**Camp Half Blood**

* * *

There was a reason why Iris children despised sleep. A very good reason, in fact. Cammie did not understand this. Here she was, sitting in bed and aching to go to sleep, and yet her siblings were wide awake and chatty. It was 1 AM! Cammie was normally dreaming about beaches or becoming a movie star, not laying awake listening to the soft laughter and chatter of her new siblings. She felt a little scared of them. They had been here so much longer, and she didn't know how to fit in with them. Even though they had made it clear she was one of the family now, she couldn't seem to grasp that special... thing... that the other children had. Cammie sighed, "Can we PLEASE sleep? I just... I can't function very week without sleep." A chuckle came from Sam.

"You sound like Kennedy. Well, Kennedy before..." Sam trailed off, and the room went quiet. Cammie sensed a large tension in the room. Something had happened. The campers were quiet, for, to Cammie, what seemed like an eternity before one of them spoke up.

"Maybe sleep would help us tomorrow. But if any of you feel like something's happening... Please... Just... Try to force yourself to wake up." Hayley said calmly, but there was an urgent back tone in it. Something big had happened that had scarred these campers. Cammie wanted to know, but sleep seemed awfully nice as it whispered and pulled for her to close her eyes and rest.

It had only seemed like a second had passed when Cammie opened her eyes again. The screams woke her up, the terrified screams and wails of 'not again' were haunting. She shot up in bed, blood rushing to her head and a tingling sensation ran down her back. Something was wrong, something was very wrong. She looked around, her eyes wide and full of concern. Her siblings were all crowded around something. She clambered down from the bunk she shared with Kennedy groggily. It was too early in the morning for this.

All the children surrounded a spot on the floor. Cammie could easily see Hayley, Kennedy, and Jared, as they were blocking her view of what they were crowded around. "What is it?" Cammie asked after she heard the cry from Kennedy. Kennedy turned and looked at her, and as she did, Cammie caught a glimpse of Tasha. She was completely black, void of all color. Black as night. All over her body were multicolored neon stripes. She looked like a rainbow zebra. But something was off about this. Tasha was bent in ways that shouldn't be possible, and her chest did not rise and fall. It frightened Cammie, and she backed up, covering her mouth. The sight was horrifying. Kennedy turned all the way to face Cammie.

"Soon. Sooner than you think. Much sooner." She said in a lighter voice. She stepped forward towards Cammie. "It's coming very soon. It's in the near future." Kennedy spoke, her tone never changing. Cammie whimpered and backed herself into the bunk bed, falling backwards onto the bed and screaming.

Cammie's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed. Her heart was beating like crazy. Her ribs were just a cage preventing her heart from hammering through her chest. Her eyes darted about rapidly. Was Tasha okay? Were her siblings okay? To her relief all was quiet. Jared was the only one awake besides herself, and he was tapping away on his iPod, minding his own business. He was completely shut off from the world. Her eyes glanced to the floor. No one was there. No one was glowing. Wait. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. Someone was glowing. She scanned her surroundings quickly. Her eyes widened and her heart rate start up again. Her siblings were glowing. All of them were, even Jared. She screamed.

Cammie's eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed. Her heart was beating like crazy. Her ribs were just a cage preventing her heart from hammering through her chest. Her eyes darted about rapidly. Was Tasha okay? Were her siblings okay? To her relief all was quiet. Jared was the only one awake besides herself, and he was tapping away on his iPod, minding his own business. He was completely shut off from the world. Her eyes glanced to the floor. No one was there. No one was glowing. Wait. She saw something out of the corner of her eye. Someone was glowing. She scanned her surroundings quickly. Her eyes widened and her heart rate start up again. Her siblings were glowing. All of them were, even Jared. She screamed.

"Shh!" Jared shushed Cammie, sending her an irritated look. "Some of us are sleeping or listening to music. And the music I'm listening to is not screamo right now, so your screaming does not fit it." He said before looking back down at his iPod. Cammie had barely talked to Jared if at all since she'd been here. Which had been half a day and tonight. She glanced at her glowing siblings, her mouth agape. They mainly radiated and glowed one color, but other flecks of color shone on them as well, constantly drifting around, changing color and shape. Her cabin mates were like giant, multicolored, neon lava lamps! Cammie clambered out of her bed and looked up at Kennedy in the bunk above her, who was sound asleep and glowing a light, rosy, neon pink, flecks of orange, blue, and green showing about. Cammie surveyed the siblings. They all seemed like they were underwater. Their hair floated about them, and Kennedy was an inch or two above her bed, her arms hovering at her sides. They looked like rainbow mermaids. It was freaky, but breathtaking. "Beautiful, right?" Jared whispered suddenly, right behind Cammie. Cammie almost screamed again, but gained control of herself before doing so. "Sorry, I guess I haven't been the most welcoming person, and you're probably really confused. See, when an Iris child is unconscious or loses control of their negative emotions, their colors suddenly swirl about. Especially their dominate color. It can be harmless, but it can also be deadly. It can also lead to dominate colors switching. See, my dominate color is yellow." Jared explained. Cammie eyed him, arching an eyebrow. For his dark and moody appearance, he didn't seem like a bright and cheery yellow. "Well, I used to be purple, like Sam over there. And he used to be yellow. But something happened when we were younger. It was the year after we arrived, our dominate colors went out of whack, and well, yellow suddenly claimed its place as my dominate color, and purple did the same for him. But, well, all the colors want to be dominate. Which is why it can be deadly. If all the colors in you are pushing their hardest to be dominate while you're unconscious... Well, you may end up... Combusting. And Kayla, Kennedy's late sister, well... She kind of..." He trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Combusted." Cammie finished, suddenly realizing why everyone was so paranoid going to sleep. "But why... Why are you glowing?" Cammie looked down at her arm, "And why am I glowing? I'm not asleep anymore."

It was a while before Jared answered Cammie. He was trying to think of a answer. He scanned around the room, looking closely at his siblings and then to Cammie. Why did they glow even though they were awake? Jared rubbed an eye with the palm of his hand. He lowered it, watching the swirls of yellow fly across his hand. A small smile crawled onto his face. It was faint but it was there. It was one pure enchantment. The yellow began to fade as his smile grew. He laughed suddenly, startling Cammie. She stared at her brother quizzically. This was odd. Did this guy have multiple personality disorder or something? Her new siblings made their brother out to be this grouchy beast of a man, but Cammie's impression of him was the exact opposite of his description. Why didn't the other members of this cabin label Jared differently?

Jared cleared his throat, regaining his reserved composure. He brought his hand back down to his side, letting it rest there. "We are glowing because we have uncertain feelings living inside of us." Jared explained. "The more panicked you get, the less control you have over your colours. You're probably worried because you've just arrived here and there is a lot to take in." Jared sighed and patted his sister on the back supportingly. "Don't worry, I was the same."

The two shared a smile with each other, and for once, Cammie felt a real connection. She liked Jared, she felt like she could trust him. That was at least one person.

She watched the splatters of orange in her arms grow and fade and then come back with even more vibrancy. At that moment, everything was peaceful.

* * *

**_A/N: Woohoo! Spring break! Hopefully we'll be able to crank out a few more chapters here! Thanks so much for the reads and votes!You guys are so sweet! Love you!_**

**_~Ash~_**


	7. Cammie - Don't Blame It On Me

**Rainbow Veins**

**Chapter VII - Cammie - Don't Blame It On Me**

* * *

**CAMMIE**

**Camp Half Blood**

* * *

Last night had been blissful. Cammie wasn't sure when she had fallen asleep but she had fallen asleep happy with her new found family. She felt herself slowly coming to. She stretched and let out a long yawn. Her eyes opened and her vision came flooding back to her. She blinked a few times and looked around. She let out a yell when she saw two of her cabin members looking down at her. Butch and Hayley were staring intently at her. Butch had a look of pure concentration on his face, like he was trying to solve a difficult puzzle. He had nothing but a pair of shorts on, revealing his bare chest. Hayley wore a pair of shorts and a top announcing that she needed coffee. She had a small smirk playing on her lips. She raised an eyebrow at Cammie when she yelled. Hayley crossed her arms. "Well it's good to see you're still alive," Hayley shot a look at her brother, "See, I told you she would make the night. She's a strong one." Butch frowned and let out a hmm before wandering away. A scowl painted Hayley's features. "Oh come on!" She stormed after the counsellor of Cabin 14. "Can I just receive 'you were right, Hayley?' just for once, please?!"

Cammie sat up, bleary eyed. "Wha-? What are you talking about?" She asked, and glanced down. She was wearing the same outfit from the night before.

Suddenly, the door bursted open. "Where is she?" A tall blonde in pink snarled. "Where's the imposter? The phony? The fake?" She spat, practically pink with anger.

Cammie's eyes homed in on the girl who had just burst through the cabin door. She faintly heard Jared's voice praying to the gods for help. The blonde's eyes spotted Cammie. Cammie was suddenly overcome with fear. She felt the urge to run. She couldn't place exactly why she was scared, there was just something in the blonde's eyes, which read murder.

Cammie's attention was briefly averted to Jared falling onto the floor from his bunk. She resisted the urge to laugh. "There. There she is." The blonde began to approach Cammie. Her breathing was shallow as she walked, rage was prominent.

Hayley's eyes widened. She glanced from the blonde then to Cammie. "Run." She uttered. Cammie did not need to be told twice. Her legs kicked into gear and she suddenly bolted out of the cabin door.

However, before she could even get a foot outside the cabin, a manicured hand snatched the back of her collar, pulling her back it. Cammie choked, her eyes watering.

"Who do you think you are? Replacing a member of this cabin without a thought?" The blonde yelled. Cammie swallowed nervously. She wasn't sure what she had done, but it had upset the blonde. "You think you can just replace her?! Oh no! Kennedy does NOT stand for that! Not ever!" The blonde, now identified as Kennedy, screamed. Her grip loosened on Cammie's collar, enough for the redhead to slip away.

"KENNEDY, ENOUGH!" Hayley shouted, sliding into the scene. She stood in front of Cammie defensively, ready to protect her from any future attacks from Kennedy. "Do you think she had any choice in the matter? She didn't ask to be brought here. None of us did. Mom decides. It's not her fault!" Hayley took a stance, seeing the anger flash in Kennedy's eyes.

"Lay off Hayley! She has no business being here! Mom could've waited a year! Not three lousy months! That's barely a fourth of a year!" Kennedy screeched. Her pretty manicured nails now looked like deadly pink claws as they lunged for Cammie again.

Cammie quickly side stepped, landing on top of Sam accidentally. He made wiggly eyebrows at her, a little smirk on his face.

Cammie shuddered and pushed his face away before standing back up onto the worn oak floor. "Can't we just-" she was cut off by a punch from Kennedy. "-talk this out like-" a scratch by Kennedy. "-civilized people?" Cammie yelped, ducking and dodging. She was becoming very familiar with the floor of the cabin from ducking so much.

Jared's eyes scanned the cabin, looking for something to stop Kennedy. He spotted a frisbee near him. His eyes lit up. Perfect. The frisbee was blue, indicating it was Tasha's. Eh, he would apologise for using it later. He grabbed the frisbee and flung it at Kennedy. The edges of the circle became very sharp, you could easily kill someone if the frisbee hit them. The frisbee narrowly missed Kennedy, slicing off a few strands of her blonde locks. Kennedy paused, shocked that her brother would do something like that. It was so unlike him.

Jared tutted. "Damn, I was so close to cutting off the hair as well." He pushed Kennedy violently, making her stumble back. ared rubbed his temples and sighed. He removed a earbud and hoisted Cammie off the ground. Cammie shot him a look of thanks. He was stronger than he looked.

Hayley joined Jared. She sighed. "Look Kennedy, I know you're upset about Kayla's death, we all are, but can't we do what the squirt said and talk about this calmly?"

Kennedy glared at Hayley. "She's no sister to me," turning on her heel. "Come on Purple," She waved Sam to walk with her.

Sam followed closely behind the pink diva. "Yeah! You don't know how hard this has been for her! Give her space! You didn't have to replace you-know-who all at once!" Sam said, patting the back of Kennedy's shoulder.

"Sam, we had no control over this!" Jared shouted frustratedly. "But maybe it's for the best!"

Cammie saw Kennedy pause, her fists were clenched. She was about to explode. Hayley seemed to sense it as well. She took a few steps backwards, edging nearer to Cammie. Surprisingly, she slipped her hand into Cammie's. Cammie etched an eyebrow curiously and looked at Hayley. Hayley didn't strike her as the type of person to get scared easily. Nervous, maybe, but not scared.

The door to the cabin opened and Tasha and Butch walked in. They were laughing and chatting among themselves about something or other. Tasha grinned at her siblings and gave a friendly wave. "Hi guys!" Her smile faltered and then faded. She quickly glanced to Kennedy. "What's goin-" But before she could finish her sentence Kennedy exploded.

Kennedy spun round on her heel, tears were streaming down her cheeks. Somehow she looked glamorous even when she cried. If Cammie hadn't been so fearful of what was about to come then she would have been amused. Kennedy shook from anger. "For the best?" Her voice was icy cold, making the hairs on Cammie's back stand on end. "KAYLA DIED AND YOU'RE TELLING ME ITS FOR THE BEST?!"

This is when Jared snapped. "No Kennedy! No! That's not what I'm saying! You only hear what you want to to hear and I'm sick of it!" He yelled.

Cammie could tell this wasn't just about her, but lots of pent up feelings trapped n for so long.

"You think everything revolves around YOU! How the girl disrupts YOU! How this makes YOU feel! And how mother should take pity on YOU because YOUR sister died! News flash! She was our sister too! We're still sad. We're grieving! That doesn't mean we take it out on the person mom sent to fix our gap! It's for the best to seal in the gap not that an asset to this cabin died! So just shut up a minute and remember than you're not the sun! Not everything revolves around you! Grow up Kennedy!" Jared ranted, spewing words a few unintelligent words here and there.

Kennedy snarled. "You little bitch." There was a collective gasp. Kennedy avoided swearing at all costs. Jared must have really struck a cord. She lunged for Jared, ready to hit him. But Butch held her back, dropping the things he had been carrying hurriedly. She struggled against his grasp. "Let me go, Butch!" She screamed, the tears falling harder now. Kennedy was now beginning to become a hot mess.

Butch grunted here and there, he was having a hard time holding his sister back. "Kennedy, you need to calm down. Violence will not solve anything in this situation." Kennedy shrieked and tried going for Jared again. She wasn't listening to Butch.

Cammie looked at Tasha. She was getting frisky and nervous. She was playing with her hands and staring down at the floor. Cammie gathered that Tasha must not like conflict that much. She didn't really know what to do in this situation.

Kennedy's bloodthirsty eyes suddenly fixed onto Cammie. "My life was doing much better without you! Why do you have to come and ruin everything?!"

"I-" Cammie tried to reply, shocked.

"You don't get it, do you? You being here does not help us at all! In fact it actually cripples us. Do me a favor, do us all a favor, and just leave." Kennedy barked. "You won't be missed."

Then something unexpected happened. Tasha became defensive. She stepped between Cammie and Kennedy, her eyes reaping anger. "SHUT UP!" Everyone went silent. Tasha never raised her voice. She was the quiet one of the siblings. She was the cool and collective one. She was not the angry one and she certainly did not raise her voice. Tasha drew in a deep breath, turning her attention to Kennedy. "She's not been here a day and you're already blaming her for things she has no control of." Jared opened his mouth to protest but he was quickly shut down by Tasha. "And you can be quiet too! You're just as bad as her!" She pointed at Kennedy. "Arguing will get us nowhere! Just shut up all of you!" Tasha's eyes brimmed with tears. "JUST STOP IT."

The cabin went silent. And that was the first bit of quiet they had had in months.

* * *

**_AN: Cat here! Just a quick note to apologise for the lack of updates, I know how frustrating that can be as a reader. But Ashley and I have the summer holidays now, so expect a lot of updates! Thanks!_**


End file.
